Controlling the path of small crafts such as canoes and kayaks, is a complex and subtle art. The forward thrust applied by the manually moving paddle is off the midline(longitudinal axis) of the craft and thereby creates a lateral displacement to the craft itself. The user can correct for the lateral displacement by switching the paddles from side-to-side as well as using the paddle itself as a rear rudder. Although these corrective measures are possible, they still require proper study and many hours to perfect. Mechanical systems have been proposed that include rear positioned rudders that can flip up and bypass obstructions and obstacles underneath the water surface thereby preventing damage to the rudders. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 202,391 to Eschmann; 2,528,608 to Rickart et al.; 2,991,749 to Patterson; 3,085,540 to Crabille; 3,147,730 to Specht; 3,941,072 to Caton et al; and 5,507,244 to Lee. However, these patents are generally directed to rear based fastened rudders, some of which are part of additional motor mounts, and require the user to relinquish one of their hands to operate the rudder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,988 to Caton et al. mentions foot operation. But even this patent requires rearwardly mounted rudders for small craft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,662 to Kobayashi and 5,672,080 to Gauthier each describe single rudders in the front. However, these patents are directed to single rudders that connect to hand operated steering wheel controls on a jet ski type boat and a "water bicycle", which are substantially different than canoes and kayaks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,916 to LeBlanc and 5,460,551 to Beres describe foot operated paddles for small craft. However, these references eliminate the use of hand operated paddles and still do not have front based controllable rudders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,594 to Birkett and 4,862,818 to Sullivan describe canoe steering attachments for the front of canoes. However, each of these references have fixed latched attachments for the front outer sides of canoes and have no controls for operating these fixed attachments.